Roman à l'eau de rose
by SteFy-CooOl
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto ne s'attendaient pas à ça... pas de flammes svp, sasunaru, très doux shounenai, pas vraiment in caracter et pas fini! chapitre 4 sortit!
1. Chapitre 1

Roman à l'eau de rose

Chapitre un

Sasuke entra dans une boutique, la cloche retentie et le vendeur se retourna vers lui.

«Bonjour.» Sasuke se rapprocha tournant la tête à droite et à gauche cherchant du regard.

«Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?» Le vendeur lui sourit et alla à sa rencontre.

«Je cherche deux personnes, un petit blond avec un air un peu ahuri et une fille en rose. Ils sont du village de konoha.» Son regard resta froid et ses yeux ignoraient ceux du vendeur.

«Je suis désolé, tout ce que je vois ici c'est des vagabonds, de mendiants. Mais le village n'est pas très grand, si vous ne les avez pas trouvé, c'est peut-être qu'ils sont à l'extérieur, dans la forest.» Il retourna derrière sa caisse. C'était le matin, douce journée d'été, le magasin n'était pas des plus achalandé.

«Je suis déjà aller voir, ça fait des heures que je les cherche.» Ses mains retournèrent dans ses poches puis il revint face à la porte.

«Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, peut-être qu'ils se promènent et que vous ne faites que vous manquer?»

«Oui, peut-être, merci quand même.» Il lui envoya la main et sortit. Le vendeur retourna à son travail.

Sasuke retourna sur le pont où Kakashi apparut dans son nuage de fumée sur la rampe du pont juste en face de lui.

«Yo! Alors, des nouvelles?»

«Non, toujours pas et toi?» Sasuke soupira. Il s'accota sur le bord de la rampe à côté de Kakashi.

«Un vrai mystère.» Kakashi s'accroupit près de Sasuke et soupira aussi. «Où peuvent-ils bien être?»

«Je n'en sais rien, on a cherché partout, on a demandé à tout le monde, ils sont introuvables.»

«Bah... ils sont probablement ensemble, il ne peut pas leur arriver grand chose, et si se n'est pas le cas, Naruto peut se débrouiller tout seul et Sakura n'ira pas s'attirer des ennuis.»

«Je sais, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ils restent introuvables.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'es jaloux?» Kakashi se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux et sourit.

«Mais non! Je déteste Sakura!» Sasuke tressaillit.

«T'es jaloux d'elle alors?» Kakashi recula surpris.

«Arg! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!» Sasuke croisa les bras et tourna le dos.

«C'est bon, je suis content que tu t'occupes enfin de tes camarades. Je suis seulement un peu surpris que tu ais remarqué leur absence et que tu t'en inquiètes.» Kakashi sourit.

«J'avais rendez-vous avec Naruto.» Kakashi haussa les sourcils. «Non, pas ce genre de rendez-vous! Il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre pour aller s'entraîner.»

«Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais déranger pour si peu.» Il se leva en soupirant et disparu dans son nuage de fumée. «Laisse tomber.»

Sasuke s'assit sur le rebord du pont et soupira.

'Il a raison... je vais aller m'entraîner, seul.' Il se leva et se dirigea vers la forêt, sautant d'arbre en arbre. Il s'arrêta près d'un cours d'eau et s'assit sous un arbre. Un bruit se fit entendre dans le feuillage d'un buisson derrière lui. Il se retourna mais le bruit avait cessé alors il s'accota au tronc et ferma les yeux. Les feuilles du buisson se remirent à bouger, Sasuke se leva d'un bond, un kunai à la main. Le buisson continuait de bouger, Sasuke le fixa puis une petite tête blonde aux yeux bleus se jeta sur lui.

«Sasuke!» Sasuke tressaillit, Naruto marcha sur une racine et trébucha. Il tomba sur Sasuke et finirent tous deux à la renverse dans l'étant. Sasuke lui jeta un regard froid alors que Naruto lui renvoya un sourire.

«Débarque, Dobe!» Sasuke poussa Naruto et il tomba tête première dans l'eau. Ils se relevèrent et sortirent de l'eau. Sasuke soupira et regarda Naruto les cheveux ébouriffés. «Où étais-tu passé?»

«Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué?» Naruto sourit.

«Non! Tu m'avais dit qu'on irait s'entraîner, t'as oublié?» Sasuke lui donna un coup en arrièrent de la tête.

«Ha oui, désolé...» Naruto se frotta le derrière de la tête en souriant toujours aussi bêtement.

«Et où est Sakura?» Sasuke soupira.

«Sakura? Pourquoi je saurais?»

«Quoi, tu ne sais pas où elle est?»

«Ben non, elle ne se tient jamais avec moi, elle me déteste. Pourquoi, tu la cherches? Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.»

«Non, mais elle a disparue...» Sasuke se fit interrompe par Naruto qui commençait à paniquer.

«Quoi, elle a disparue!» Naruto se leva d'un bond et se mit à tourner en rond.

«Du calme, j'aurai au moins réussi à te retrouver...» Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena au sol à ses côtés.

«Mais, et Sakura? Pourquoi, tu me cherchais?» Il sourit timidement vers Sasuke et le regarda dans les yeux.

«Non! Enfin, oui... mais, on s'était donné rendez-vous et tu ne t'es jamais pointé... alors je t'ai cherché, ne pas venir à un entraînement alors que c'est toi qui l'as proposé, ce n'est pas ton genre...» Il relâcha Naruto qui c'était calmé.

«Et Sakura?» Il baissa la tête.

«C'est correct, elle n'est pas du genre à chercher les ennuis et j'ai déjà cherché partout, on ne peut pas faire plus.»

«T'as sûrement raison...» Naruto soupira puis ses yeux revinrent se posé sur Sasuke. «Alors, on le fait cet entraînement?» Il sourit et sortit son kunai. «J'arrive au sommet le premier!» Il fit face à un arbre et concentra son chakra.

«Cause toujours, dobe!» Sasuke sortit son kunai et se positionna à son tour. Ils se mirent à courir et montèrent chacun un arbre. Naruto se rendit à la sixième branche de son arbre, fit une marque dans l'écorce avec son kunai et retomba. Sasuke se rendit à la neuvième branche du sien, fit une entorse et retomba aux côtés de Naruto. Ils regardèrent leur résultat, celui de l'autre puis se regardèrent mutuellement. «C'est plutôt mal partit pour toi...» Sasuke lui sourit.

«C'est pas fini!» Naruto se concentra et recommença.

Ils s'entraînèrent jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit où ils réussirent finalement à atteindre tous deux la cime de leur arbre. Naruto se mit à rire et se retourna vers Sasuke. «Tu vois, j'ai réussi!»

«Je suis arrivé avant toi, dobe...» Sasuke soupira.

«Pas grave, j'y suis quand même arrivé.» Naruto croisa les bras et fit une grimace à Sasuke.

«Attention, tu vas-!» La branche sous le pied droit de Naruto céda et son pied gauche glissa.

«Nha!»

«Naruto!» Sasuke sauta de la cime de son arbre et plongea vers Naruto qui chutait dans le vide. Sa main atteint son pied, il agrippa sa cheville et le tira vers lui. Il l'attrapa ensuite par la taille et passa son autre main derrière son dos refermant ses bras sur lui. Le front de Naruto se posa sur l'épaule de Sasuke et sa joue se colla à la sienne. Ils roulèrent quelques mètres sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser. Naruto ouvrit les yeux en décollant son front. Sasuke releva tranquillement la tête et détacha ses bras de Naruto. Il se retourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans ses yeux azur. Une légère lueur rouge apparue sur leurs joues, ils détournèrent le regard.

«Idiot, ne tombes pas d'un arbre d'aussi haut, tu veux mourir?» Sasuke se releva.

«Pff, de toute façon t'es toujours là pour me rattraper quoi qu'il arrive...» Naruto soupira en baissant les yeux.

«Aller viens, on rentre.» Sasuke lui tendit la main, son regard ailleurs. Naruto lui pris la main et tira pour se relever. Une fois debout, Sasuke lui lâcha la main.

«Aie!» Naruto plissa les yeux et retomba sur le sol. Il sentit le bras de Sasuke passé autour de son cou et le relevé. Il regarda Sasuke alors que lui détourna le regard. «Merci...» Ils rentrèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux jeunes silhouettes épuisées de leur rude journée. Les regards restèrent figés sur eux plusieurs longues minutes. Le jeune blond aux yeux bleus agrippé au cou de celui aux cheveux noirs.

«Sasuke-kun, Naruto!» Sakura s'approcha, s'interrogeant sur la provenance de toutes leurs égratignures.

«Nous sommes tous les deux arrivés au sommet.» Naruto sourit. Il s'agita puis perdit l'équilibre.

«Ha, Naruto!» Entraînant Sasuke dans sa chute, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux de nouveau dos au plancher. Sasuke soupira, Naruto sourit.

* * *

Les assiettes furent déposées sur la table.

«Le déjeuner est servit!» Sakura s'assit à la table et commença son petit déjeuner. Kakashi s'assit en face d'elle, la fixant en souriant. Sasuke entra dans la cuisine et s'assit à ses côtés.

«Bon matin, Sasuke-kun.» Sakura le regardait en souriant. Sasuke grommela une réponse et se mit à manger.

«Naruto ne vient pas?» Kakashi se retourna vers lui après un moment.

«Hum, je n'en sais rien, il doit encore dormir.» Sasuke reposa ses ustensiles et se leva. «Je vais me préparer.» Sakura le regarda s'éloigner.

«Mais ton-!» Elle resta fixer sur son assiette vide.

Sasuke se dirigea vers sa chambre puis s'arrêta subitement devant une chambre d'où provenait de légers ronflements. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte pour y entrevoir la jeune tête blonde paisiblement endormie. Il entra sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de Naruto.

«Oi, dobe...» Il lui toucha l'épaule du bout du pied pour le réveiller. Naruto grogna et se retourna dos à Sasuke. Sasuke le contourna et vint s'accroupir face à lui. «Oi, Naruto.» Son regard se posa d'abord sur ses cheveux, ses beaux cheveux blonds légèrement ébouriffés puis sur ses yeux clos. Ses joues avec une simple lueur rougeâtre et ses trois petites marques sur chacune d'elle. Et ses lèvres, légèrement entrouverte, d'un doux rose pâle, lisses et luisantes. Sa main se dirigea lentement vers sa tête, un peu branlante. Il entendit peu à peu les battements de son cœur augmentés graduellement et faire les cents coups dans sa poitrine. Il avait soudainement envi de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, sentir cette douceur entre ses doigts. Il avait envi de revoir cette lueur étincelante dans ses yeux bleus, y perdre son regard et son âme. Il avait envi de sentir la douceur de sa joue contre la sienne, sentir ses marques sur sa chaire, sa respiration dans son cou. Sasuke se pencha vers lui, sa main frôla sa joue. Il voulait sentir ses lèvres...

«Ne le réveille pas.»

Sasuke sursauta, sortant de ses rêves et pensées, et recula. Il tomba en arrière, la respiration lente et les battements de cœur plus rapide encore. Il fixa Kakashi debout à côté qui le regardait en souriant.

«Je...»

«Il est épuisé, laissons le se reposer pour aujourd'hui. Tu viens?» Il sortit, laissant la porte entrouverte. Sasuke se releva, puis porta son regard vers Naruto encore endormi.

'Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?' Il secoua la tête et sortit.

Naruto se réveilla tranquillement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent l'un après l'autre, la lumière perçant ses pupilles.

«Hum... lumière...» Il se frotta les yeux pour chasser la lumière. «Jour... il fait jour! Ha non, j'ai trop dormi!» Il se leva, le pyjama vola et il sortit à la course. «Où sont sensei et les autres?»

«C'est bon, Kakashi a dit que tu devais te reposer aujourd'hui.»

«Ha non, je suis en retard!» Naruto sortit en courant et se dirigea vers le pont.

* * *

Sasuke sourit, serrant son kunai fort dans sa main.

«Je tremble d'excitation.» Cinq clones apparurent autour d'eux les encerclant.

«Vas-y Sasuke.» Il leva son kunai et disparut dans le léger brouillard. Les clones fendirent en deux, Sasuke réapparue devant, les clones tombèrent en flaque d'eau.

* * *

Naruto sautait d'arbre en arbre pour se rendre au pont. Le pont était recouvert d'un léger brouillard et il y avait une genre de cage en se qui semblait de la glace. Il aperçut Zabuza et Kakashi, puis Sakura et Tazuna derrière eux. Il se rapprocha tranquillement dans le brouillard et aperçut Haku à l'intérieur de la cage de glace. Il sortit son kunai et le lança sur lui. Haku fit projeter hors du miroir.

«Uzumaki Naruto est ici!» Naruto apparut dans un nuage de fumée face à Haku.

«Je vois, alors c'est lui le plus bruyant ninja.» Haku se releva et attrapa le kunai qui se dirigeait sur lui. «Je ne t'ai pas oublié.» Il se retourna vers Sasuke à l'intérieur de la cage de miroirs et se dirigea vers lui. Naruto regarda dans la même direction et aperçut Sasuke entre les miroirs. Haku pénétra un miroir et retourna au combat contre Sasuke qui se releva de peine et de misère. Naruto regarda Haku lancer des épines à Sasuke qui ne pouvait même pas les éviter. Entre deux attaques, il réussit à se faufiler entre les miroirs et rejoint Sasuke.

«Yo, je suis venu te sauver.» Naruto chuchota à son oreille puis lui sourit. Sasuke tressaillit.

«Idiot, tu devais rester à l'extérieur et l'attaquer, alors que moi je l'attaquerais de l'intérieur.» Il soupira. «Temps pis...» Ils reçurent une autre attaque d'épines.

«Je vais le faire sauter!» Naruto se positionna.

«Non, ne fais-!»

«Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!» Il sauta sur tous les miroirs en même temps. Tous les clones se désintégrèrent avant d'avoir atteint les miroirs. Naruto retomba à côté de Sasuke au sol.

«C'est inutile...»

«Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!» Il continua de sauter sur les miroirs avec le même résultat jusqu'à ce que Sasuke commence à voir Haku se déplacer de miroirs en miroirs. Naruto arrivait à la limite de son chakra et commençait à être épuisé. Haku continuait de leur lancer des épines et ils étaient maintenant couverts d'entorse, d'épines et de sang. Naruto tomba sur le sol, incapable de bouger à nouveau.

«Lève-toi, ne perde pas connaissance, je t'interdis de perdre connaissance!» Sasuke se tenait encore debout à côté de Naruto.

«Je sais...» Naruto tenta de se relever mais retomba aussitôt et perdit connaissance.

«On dirait que ton ami ne peut plus continuer.» Haku se repositionna, les épines à la main, prêt à les lancer. Sasuke prit Naruto par la taille et échappa à la pluie d'épines qui s'abattait sur eux. Il fit projeté sur quelques mètres alors que Sasuke l'échappa.

«Je peux voir...» Sasuke se releva en souriant, les yeux d'un puissant rouge sang.

«Sharingan, si tu commences à lire mes mouvements...» Haku se positionna de nouveau, prêt à lancer ses épines. «...alors, il est temps d'en finir.» Il sortit du miroir et se dirigea vers le corps inconscient à quelques mètres de Sasuke.

«Non, Naruto!» Il se jeta vers lui, espérant arriver à temps.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux peu à peu reprenant conscience, puis s'émerveilla à la vu d'Haku languissant sur le sol et Sasuke debout devant lui. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les épines transperçant tout son corps et le sang s'y échappant.

«Sasuke!» Naruto tressaillit à la vue de celles qui lui transperçaient le cou.

«Comment je saurais...» Il l'avait sauvé, encore une fois, au péril de sa vie. «Je te détestais...» Mais se n'était plus le cas, plus après tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils étaient devenus amis et tous les moments partagés traversaient maintenant l'esprit de Sasuke.

«Mais... Pourquoi? Pourquoi moi?» Naruto se releva, incapable de comprendre les actes de Sasuke. «Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de l'aide!» Il sentait son cœur faillir sous le poids de l'émotion, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

«Je n'en sais rien...» Sasuke sourit. «Mon corps a bougé de lui-même...» Son corps faiblissait et il tomba à la renverse.

«Sasuke!» Naruto le rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Il sentait le sang chaud couler entre ses doigts, un frisson lui traversa le corps. Ses yeux se mirent à chauffer, et des larmes se mirent à en couler. Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux et vit les larmes y couler.

«Si... si j'avais su, que ma mort te ferait pleurer...» Il s'efforça de lever sa main jusqu'à la joue de Naruto. «...pour une seule larme de toi je me serais tué.» Ses yeux se refermèrent doucement alors que la mort s'emparait de son âme. Sa main frôla sa joue, s'empara d'une larme et retomba au sol.

«SASUKE!»

* * *

Bon, j'aimerais commencé par remercier mes lecteurs et je vais expliquer quelques points qu'on m'a fait remarqué et que j'aimerais préciser. pour commencer, non ce n'est pas fini, c'est un ROMAN donc il y aura plus de cinq chapitres (si j'ai plaisir à l'écrire) mais de toute façon vous allez le savoir lorsque ce sera fini ensuite Sakura, ok, je N'aime PAS Sakura, (on sentant?) alors oui, c'est normal qu'elle apparaisse "out of no where" ­. bon a oui, je sais que vous vous posez des questions sur la fin mais je précise c'est un roman À L'EAU DE ROSE c'est normal que ça est l'air un peu cliché... c'était le but. a part ça je crois que c'est tout si vous avez des questions vous pouvez laissé un commentaire (je viens de découvrir que je pouvais vous répondre! lol) et ben, merci


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Naruto arriva sur le pont, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

«Bon matin, Sakura-chan!» Elle sourit timidement, si sentant un peu forcé. Sasuke arriva sur le pont de l'autre côté. Sakura se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

«Bon matin, Sasuke-kun!» Sasuke la regarda un moment, le regard aussi froid qu'à l'habitude toujours en l'absence d'un moindre sourire. Ses yeux se posèrent en suite sur Naruto derrière Sakura, Naruto lui renvoya le regard puis ils détournèrent tous deux la tête. Sakura les regarda puis soupira. «Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore à se faire la gueule ses deux là?» Kakashi apparu devant eux sur la rampe du pont dans son nuage de fumée.

«Yo.» Ils le regardèrent un moment puis Naruto et Sakura s'écrièrent en même temps.

«T'es encore en retard!» Kakashi les regarda en souriant.

«Ha oui, désolé, j'ai vu un renard se faire battre par un lièvre qui ne voulait pas se faire manger alors je lui en ai trouvé un autre.»

«Menteur!» Sasuke les regarda en soupirant puis se retourna vers Kakashi.

«Alors, c'est quoi notre mission aujourd'hui? Faire descendre un chat pris dans un arbre? Faire les commissions pour une vieille grue? Ou nettoyer la cage des oiseaux de madame?» Kakashi se retourna vers lui et sourit.

«T'as oublié la promenade de chiens.» Sasuke soupira.

«Je plaisantais...»

«Oui, moi aussi. Cette fois j'ai une grosse mission pour vous.» Naruto sourit.

«Ha oui, ha oui, c'est quoi, on a encore quelqu'un à protéger contre un missing-nin?» Sakura se tourna vers lui.

«Bien sur, comme ça on va encore assister à la mort de l'un d'entre nous.» Le sourire dans la face de Naruto s'effaça subitement, il sentit son cœur faire un saut dans sa poitrine et un frisson lui traverser tout le corps. Sasuke se retourna et posa les yeux au sol. Kakashi descendit sur le pont à côté de Sakura et la pris par le bras.

«Je ne crois pas que se soit le meilleur sujet à aborder.» Elle baissa les yeux au sol et Kakashi la relâcha. «Bon, ne vous en faites pas, la mission de cette fois n'à rien avoir avec celle de l'autre fois.»

«Parce que la dernière fois c'était prévu?» Kakashi se retourna vers Naruto.

«Écoutez, je suis désolé, la dernière fois on n'était pas assez préparé, j'aurais du le savoir, c'est de ma faute-!»

«Non, c'est de la mienne.» Sakura le regarda.

«Naruto...»

«Si je n'avais pas été là...»

«Ce n'est pas ta faute Naruto.» Ils se retournèrent vers Sasuke.

«Si! Si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé-!»

«Non!» Sasuke le regarda dans les yeux. «Ce n'est pas de ta faute.»

«Mais...» Kakashi s'interposa entre les deux.

«Bon, ça suffit. Cette fois on doit aller chercher quelqu'un.» Sakura le regarda.

«Et c'est dangereux?»

«Pas du tout, c'est une mission classe C.» Naruto regarda ailleurs.

«L'autre aussi c'était classe C...» Kakashi soupira.

«Écoutes, c'est ça ou ramasser les vidanges.» Sasuke soupira à son tour.

«C'est où?»

«On doit le rencontrer à l'entrée de la vallée de la pierre et le ramener ici. On en a pour environ une semaine avec l'aller-retour.»

«Et quand est-ce qu'on part?»

«Demain matin.»

«Très bien.» Sasuke tourna le dos et s'en alla. Sakura le regarda s'éloigner et courut le rattraper.

«Sasuke-kun! Attends! Tu veux qu'on aille en rendez-vous?»

«Non.» Sakura le prit par le bras.

«Mais, Sasuke-!» Sasuke lui fit lâcher son bras et continua son chemin.

«J'ai dit non, je ne sortirai pas avec toi.» Sakura le suivit déçue. Naruto les regarda et échappa un léger rire. Tout était revenu à la normale finalement. Kakashi mit la main sur son épaule.

«Bon, je dois y aller, à demain.» Il sourit et disparut dans son nuage de fumée. Naruto soupira, il était de nouveau seul. Il marcha en direction de la forêt, un peu d'entraînement avant une mission, quoi de mieux?

Il marcha dans la forêt, les yeux au sol, s'embêtant un peu. S'entraîner tout seul paraissait bien moins drôle tout à coup, il aurait préféré s'entraîner avec Sasuke. Mais bien évidement, Sasuke préférait sûrement être avec Sakura qu'avec lui. Il s'arrêta devant un arbre et le regarda jusqu'à la cime. Il avait réussit à grimper aussi haut, et pourtant, ça n'avait pas changé grand chose dans sa force. En fait, c'est de la faute à Sasuke, il est toujours dans ses jambes, en fait, il est bien mieux sans lui.

«Idiot de Sasuke!»

«Toujours aussi bruyant, usuratonkachi?» Naruto sursauta et se retourna vers Sasuke qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui.

«Ha, Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'étais pas avec Sakura?» Sasuke soupira.

«Je déteste Sakura... je préfère m'entraîner avec toi.» Naruto le regarda en souriant. «Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?»

«Pour rien.» Naruto continua de le regarder en souriant.

«Arrête, t'as l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude...» Naruto arrêta de sourire et se fâcha contre Sasuke.

«Je ne suis pas stupide!» Sasuke sourit. Naruto se jeta sur lui, son poing dans sa face. Sasuke le bloqua et le frappa à son tour. Naruto tomba dans l'herbe et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Sasuke le regarda, debout à côté et lui donna un petit coup sur le bout du pied.

«Aller, debout, tu ne te bats plus?» Naruto tenta de se relever mais retomba aussitôt sur le dos et soupira. Sasuke tomba à ses côtés et regarda au ciel comme Naruto.

«Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?» Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto puis retomba par en arrière.

«Je n'en sais rien... J'ai agi par instincts, tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi.» Naruto soupira.

«Peut-être bien...» Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke et le regarda dans les yeux.

«Quoi?» Naruto garda son regard plongé dans celui de Sasuke et ne répondit tout de suite.

«Rien...» Il détourna le regard et se rassit dans l'herbe. «Alors, on le fait cet entraînement?» Il se retourna vers Sasuke encore une fois et sourit. Sasuke détourna les yeux.

«Je ne sais plus, je n'ai plus trop envie de me battre... avec toi.» Naruto soupira.

«Mais là, c'est plate...» Sasuke se leva. Naruto le suivit. «Hey, où vas-tu?» Sasuke continua de marcher sans se retourner ni prêter la moindre attention à Naruto derrière lui.

«Tu viens de dire que c'était plate si je ne voulais pas me battre, alors je m'en vais.» Naruto s'arrêta.

«Mais...» Il regarda au sol alors que Sasuke c'était arrêté pour entendre ce que Naruto allait dire. «Ce n'est pas parce que c'est plate que je veux que tu t'en ailles.» Naruto se rapprocha de lui. «Reste avec moi...» Il glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de Sasuke. Sasuke se retourna face à lui et lui prit la main.

«Naruto...»

Sasuke se pencha vers Naruto montant sa main à son visage pour caresser sa joue. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et d'où ils étaient, les reflets orangés reflétaient directement sur leur visage. Sasuke regardait Naruto dans les yeux et lui, renvoyait le regard tendrement. Sasuke se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que leur front soit à quelques millimètres de se toucher. Leur nez sembla se frôler pour moins d'une seconde. Le soleil avait presque complètement disparut derrière l'horizon. Naruto sentait le souffle de Sasuke sur ses joues et entendait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de Sasuke.

«Sasuke-kun!» Ils reculèrent chacun d'un pas détournant le regard. Sakura se rapprocha d'eux en souriant.

«Ha… Sakura-chan.» Naruto fit un semblant ce que l'on pourrait appeler un sourire. Sasuke le regarda un peu frustrer d'avoir été interrompu mais en même temps, se demandant bien ce qu'il comptait faire.

«Sasuke-kun, je t'ai cherché partout, pourquoi t'es parti comme ça?» Sakura le regarda d'un air un peu déçu. Sasuke garda son regard sur Naruto qui fléchit une seconde vers lui et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Sasuke soupira et marcha en direction du village.

«Je rentres, tâchez d'être en forme demain pour la mission.» Sakura le rattrapa en courrant.

«Attends!» Sasuke s'évapora dans le dernier rayon de lumière laissant Sakura derrière. «Sasuke-kun, attends!» Elle se dirigea vers le village toujours en courrant. Naruto resta debout seul dans le noir de la forêt, le regard au sol. Il commença à se diriger vers le village à son tour, toujours plonger au fond de ses pensées.

Sasuke.

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke arriva sur le pont comme d'habitude, Sakura l'accueillit à bras ouverts et Naruto n'osa même pas le regarder. Sasuke soupira et s'accota sur le bord du pont. Ils attendirent, comme tous les matins, l'arrivé de leur professeur toujours en retard qui apparut quelques heures plus tard dans son nuage de fumée.

«Yo!»

«T'es en retard!»

«Oui, désolé, j'ai vu un gars qui essayait de sauver un écureuil dans un arbre alors je suis arrêter pour l'aider.»

«Menteur!» Sasuke soupira à nouveau, il commençait sincèrement à se lasser de toutes ces petites habitudes ennuyeuses qui ne faisaient que perdre du temps inutilement.

«Bon, allons-y, avant que Sasuke ne meure d'ennuis.» Kakashi lui sourit puis ils se mirent en route pour la vallée de la pierre. La journée était plutôt calme, quelques petits nuages dans le ciel, mais rien de très alarmant pour l'instant. Une légère brise sifflait l'air et le tout donnait une température plus ou moins basse.

«Ha, on gèle!» Naruto gardait ses deux bras bien enroulés autour de sa taille et claquait des dents. «J'ai froid!» Kakashi s'arrêta et s'approcha de lui pour mettre sa main sur son front. Naruto recula aussitôt. «Ha! Ta main aussi est gelée!»

Kakashi soupira. «Très bien, on va faire une pause, Naruto doit être malade, reposez-vous!» Il s'assit et sortit une immense couverture de laine de son sac à dos puis la donna à Naruto qui s'emmitoufla aussitôt dedans.

«Je vais chercher du bois.» Sasuke s'éloigna dans la forêt.

«Sakura vient m'aider, on va construire un abri avant qu'il fasse nuit…» Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. «ou qu'il pleuve.»Sakura vint l'aider.

Naruto se sentit soudainement un peu inutile. «Je vais chercher de l'eau!» Il se leva d'un bond, le sourire aux lèvres et partit lui aussi dans la forêt laissant la couverte au camp. Il marcha dans la forêt pendant un moment, la nuit commençait à tomber. Naruto ne voyait plus très loin et il recommençait à avoir froid. Il aperçut soudain une silhouette près d'un arbre qui semblait ramasser quelque chose au sol.

Sasuke.

«Tsh!» Naruto tourna le dos puis trébucha sur une racine et tomba tête première dans les feuilles mortes au sol. Sasuke se retourna ayant entendu le bruit et s'approcha tranquillement. «Aie…» Naruto se releva la main au visage.

«Naruto?» Sasuke soupira. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?»

Naruto grogna et tenta de se relever. Sasuke lui prit la main et le tira vers lui.

«J'étais venu chercher de l'eau.» Naruto remit son bras autour de son ventre pour tenter de garder le peu de chaleur qui s'en échappait mais garda son autre main dans celle de Sasuke.

«Quoi? Qui t'as demandé de venir chercher de l'eau?» Sasuke lui cria, frustré. Naruto baissa la tête pour éviter son regard. Sasuke le regarda tendrement. Il vit son bandeau se tinter de rouge sous ses cheveux. Sasuke leva la touffe de cheveux pour voir. Le bandeau était légèrement troué et salit de terre. Il le détacha et regarda l'énorme plaie qu'il cachait. Naruto gémit de douleur alors que Sasuke tentait d'éponger le sang avec son avant-bras. Il soupira, une fois la plaie un peu nettoyée. «Usuratonkachi…»

«Je voulais seulement aider moi aussi, Sakura aidait Kakashi avec le camp et toi t'étais partit chercher du bois… Je ne pouvais pas rester assis à vous regarder faire…»

«Tsh… On s'est arrêté parce que t'es malade, ce n'est pas en te rendant encore plus malade que tu vas nous aider!» Sasuke soupira et tira Naruto par la main. «Aller vient, on ferait bien de retourner au camp.» Naruto suivit Sasuke le tenant toujours par la main. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que sa main accrocher à celle de Sasuke devait être la seule partie de tout son corps à ne pas être complètement gelée. Puis, sans même réfléchir, il se rapprocha de Sasuke, lui tenant maintenant tout le bras par les deux mains. Il vint même jusqu'à déposer délicatement sa tête sur son épaule. Sasuke s'arrêta et se retourna doucement vers Naruto. «Naruto…?»

Naruto sourit tendrement toujours agrippé à Sasuke. «T'es chaud…»

Les joues de Sasuke se mirent à rougir intensément. Il leva son autre bras pour le passer autour du cou de Naruto qui releva la tête pour regarder Sasuke mais lui regardait ailleurs. Naruto sourit à nouveau et lui lâcha le bras. Sasuke se retourna surpris et déçu, croyant que Naruto s'en allait, mais au lieu, il tomba dans les profondeurs des yeux azur sur lesquels il s'était retourné. Naruto appuya ses deux mains contre le torse de Sasuke alors que lui glissait sa main libre autour de sa taille et l'autre sur sa joue. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, toujours les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre et que leurs yeux commencent à se fermés d'eux même. Sasuke sentit quelque chose de froid et humide atterrir sur le bout de son nez. Il rouvrit les yeux au ciel et la pluie commença à tomber. Le tonnerre se mit à gronder alors la pluie tombait déjà à grosse goutte, Sasuke et Naruto étaient déjà bien trempés. Naruto éternua soudainement. Sasuke le regarda un peu inquiet, il ne semblait pas du tout bien aller. Naruto éternua à nouveau.

«Naruto!» Sasuke se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras tentant de le protéger de la pluie.

«Je vais bien…» Naruto sourit puis sa vue s'embrouilla peu à peu.

«Naruto!» Il vit Sasuke qui criait mais n'entendit bientôt plus ce qu'il disait, puis il disparut complètement. «Naruto!» Sasuke le sentit perdre connaissance dans ses bras. Il le souleva et disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt avec le blond évanouit dans ses bras.

La pluie tombait toujours à flots dans la nuit noire, Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux reprenant peu à peu conscience. Il n'avait plus aussi froid, il sentait même une légère chaleur sous sa tête. Il se tourna et vit un feu près de lui. Il se retourna de l'autre côté et reconnu le chandail de Sasuke. «Sasuke?» Il tenta de bouger sa main jusqu'au chandail et l'agrippa pour tenter de se relever.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux à son tour, sentant la tête de Naruto se retourner sur ses genoux et la main s'agripper à son chandail. Il la prit et regarda Naruto en souriant. «Naruto, est-ce que ça va?»

Naruto se releva tranquillement. «Oui, je crois bien.» Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il était entouré de murs de pierres à l'exception d'un trou qui donnait sur la forêt et il y avait un feu qui brûlait doucement au centre. «Où est-ce qu'on est?»

«Dans une grotte, tu t'es évanoui alors je t'ai transporté jusqu'ici…»

«Atchoum!»

«Naruto!» Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto qui le repoussa aussitôt.

«C'est bon! Je ne vais pas mourir d'un rhume!» Naruto soupira en s'essuyant le bout du nez. Sasuke se rassit sans rien dire. Naruto le regarda un peu mal, il ne voulait que l'aider. «Désolé…»

Sasuke se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte. «Je vais aller chercher d'autre bois.»

Naruto se leva et leva la main vers lui. «Sasuke…»

«Reste près du feu.» Il s'éloigna sous la pluie et dans le noir. Naruto le regarda disparaître puis se rassit près du feu. Le ciel était couvert d'énormes nuages noirs qui grognaient depuis plusieurs heures et la pluie ne faisait que tomber sans s'arrêter. De temps en temps un éclair jaillissait à travers les nuages et illuminait la forêt. Naruto resta éveillé à regarder les éclairs et la pluie tomber en attendant patiemment le retour de Sasuke. Après près d'une heure, Naruto commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal, il l'avait repoussé, c'était de sa faute, Sasuke était partit et il ne reviendrait probablement pas. Le feu était presque éteint, la seule chose qui faisait de la lumière était les éclairs. Comment Sasuke ferait-il pour retrouver la grotte de toute façon? Naruto s'accroupit, les mains au visage et les larmes se mirent à couler. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave? Non, Sasuke est fort, il ne se perd pas, il ne lui arrive jamais rien.

«Naruto?»

Naruto releva la tête vers l'entrée de la grotte. Une silhouette s'approcha dans l'obscurité.

Sasuke.

Naruto se leva alors qu'un éclair frappa à nouveau dans le ciel. Naruto aperçut alors clairement Sasuke devant l'entrée de la grotte qui le regardait trempé jusqu'aux os avec quelques branches cachées sous son chandail.

En même temps, Sasuke aperçut Naruto courir vers lui et l'éclair tomber sur le toit de la grotte. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent alors que la grotte s'écroulait devant ses yeux. Il rebaissa la tête et revit Naruto qui courait vers lui. Puis sans même avoir pris le temps de pensée, il se jeta sur Naruto, laissant les quelques branches qu'il avait ramassées s'écraser sous l'éboulis de pierres qui s'effondrait maintenant derrière lui.

Naruto se réveilla peu à peu, il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais ça ne sembla pas changer grand-chose. Il était étendu sur le sol froid et humide de la grotte et sentait son corps s'aplatir sous le poids d'un autre.

«Sasuke?» Il tenta de bouger sa main délicatement pour venir enlever les cheveux qui étaient sur son visage. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à la tête dans son cou alors que ses yeux s'habituaient tranquillement à la noirceur. Il commença à discerner les cheveux de Sasuke étendus sur son épaule commençant à bouger. Sasuke leva la tête et ouvrit dans les pures profondeurs des perles bleues qui brillaient dans le noir.

«Naruto…»


	3. Chapitre 3

Roman à l'eau de rose chapitre 3

Sasuke releva la tête vers les deux yeux azurs qui brillaient dans les ténèbres de la grotte. Il se rapprocha doucement de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse toucher le bout de son nez avec le sien. Sentir sa respiration altérée sur ses joues rougie qui peu à peu s'étendait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Puis ses yeux se refermèrent tranquillement alors que ses lèves se rapprochaient de celles de Naruto qui restait complètement immobile, toujours étendu sur le sol froid et humide de la grotte.

« Ahg! » Sasuke fit une grimace en sursautant. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à ses côtes et la ramena près de ses yeux pour y voir une traînée rouge couler le long de ses doigts.

« Ha, t'es blessé? » Naruto se releva à la vue du sang, et pris la main de Sasuke pour s'en assurer. Sasuke gémit au mouvement, la douleur à ses côtes se montrant plus ardue. Naruto laissa sa main de côté pour se relever tranquillement, tenant Sasuke par la taille et le fit asseoir à ses côtés. Sasuke soupira, la main sur ses côtes, il releva son chandail pour y découvrir l'énorme plaie. Il retira doucement la branche qui lui transperçait la chaire en retenant son souffle, puis reprit sa respiration lentement. Naruto pris la branche de ses mains et la mit de côté. Il regarda Sasuke avec un air affolé et continuait de le tenir par la taille ne sachant trop quoi faire.

« C'est bon, ce n'est rien. » Sasuke soupira et le pris par le poignet comme pour lui dire de le lâcher.

« Rien? Mais t'as vu cette plaie? » Naruto garda ses mains autour de la taille de Sasuke pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais Sasuke n'en fit rien et tenta de se relever.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je- ahg-! » Il retomba sur ses genoux, la douleur persistant. Naruto le fit rasseoir doucement. Il défit son bandage à sa cheville et commença à l'enrouler autour de la plaie. Sasuke le regarda faire, muet, puis gémit de nouveau. Naruto lâcha prise et porta son regard vers Sasuke.

« Désolé-! » Sasuke le prit par le bras.

« Non! » Ses yeux se retrouvèrent dans les profondeurs de ceux de Naruto. « Ça va... » Il reprit son souffle, tenant Naruto avec douceur et le tira vers lui, son regard fixé au sien. Naruto se laissa tirer vers Sasuke, sa main glissant sur sa taille jusqu'au sol où il prit appui. Il continua de se rapprocher de Sasuke, leurs fronts vinrent se toucher et ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes.

« A.. Atchoum! » Naruto tourna la tête pour éternuer. Sasuke lui lâcha la main pour glisser la sienne sur la joue de Naruto jusqu'à son front, sous son bandana.

« T'es encore malade toi... » Sasuke soupira, il était inquiet, blessé avec un malade enfermé dans une grotte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ils allaient manquer d'air assez rapidement et s'ils n'étaient pas sortit de la grotte à ce moment là, s'en était finit d'eux. « Je propose que l'on dorme un peu, ça nous permettra de reprendre des forces, ensuite il faudra trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici. »

Naruto acquis d'un signe de tête. Sasuke se releva à moitié et se dirigea vers le font de la grotte où il s'appuis contre la paroi et fermis les yeux. Naruto le regarda faire puis il se dirigea également vers le font de la grotte pour se coucher sur le sol à quelque pas de Sasuke.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, il avait tellement froid qu'il en grelottait. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose bouger ses cheveux. Il releva la tête puis vit la main de Sasuke au-dessus de sa tête.

« Arrête de grelotter... » Sa main retomba au sol près de lui. Naruto le regarda avec curiosité.

« Mais j'ai tellement froid-! » Il vit la main de Sasuke l'agripper par le bras et se sentit tirer vers lui. Avant même de s'en apercevoir, il se retrouva blottit dans les bras de Sasuke.

« Aller, dors maintenant. » Sasuke garda les yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Naruto sur lui mais il savait que s'il ouvrait les siens, il ne pourrait plus jamais les refermer. Il serra Naruto dans ses bras puis sentit sa tête venir se déposer sur son épaule.

---

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux après avoir entendu un léger petit bruit qui le réveilla. Il remarqua l'absence de Naruto dans ses bras et se leva intrigué pour le chercher du regard. Il l'aperçut à l'entrée de la grotte entrain d'essayer d'enlever les pierres qui bloquaient l'entrée. Il se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers lui. Il l'attrapa par la taille et le tira vers lui. Naruto sursauta et laissa tomber la pierre de ses mains qui s'écrasa au sol.

« Ha, Sasuke! » Il tenta de se pencher pour ramasser la pierre à ses pieds mais Sasuke le retint. Il lui prit la main qui était légèrement égratignée. Naruto soupira puis vint accoter sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke. « C'est bon, je-! »

« Non. Tu es encore malade. » Sasuke donna un coup de pied sur la roche pour la tasser. Il prit Naruto par la taille et le ramena vers le font de la grotte. Naruto baissa la tête, il se sentait inutile et impuissant. Puis il remarqua le bandage au-dessus de la taille de Sasuke, il était rouge. Naruto se pencha vers lui pour glisser sa main à l'endroit de la plaie. Sasuke gémit en reculant, enlevant de ce fait la main de Naruto. Il s'assit sur le sol, la main sur la plaie, empêchant Naruto d'y toucher.

« Attend, j'ai une idée. » Naruto se pencha vers lui, retirant sa main, et vint pour défaire le bandage. Sasuke eu un léger recule à la douleur qui était revenue. « Ne bouge pas. » Naruto défit le bandage avec délicatesse, tâchant de ne pas faire de mal à Sasuke plus que ce qu'il souffrait déjà. Sasuke se laissa faire. La plaie était encore grande ouverte, saignant abondamment. Naruto se pencha vers elle et de coups de langue tenta d'enlever le sang. Sasuke sentit un long frisson lui traverser le corps et vira au rouge à la sensation de la chaude langue sur sa plaie. Il ravala sa salive regardant Naruto licher le sang sur sa plaie.

« Arrêtes! » Il le repoussa soudainement, après être revenue à ses esprits. Naruto le regarda avec interrogation.

« Mais, ça-! »

« Naruto! » Sasuke l'agrippa fermement au poignet le regardant d'un air frustré. Naruto fit une grimace à la douleur, Sasuke le relâcha aussitôt voyant qu'il lui faisait mal. Naruto le regarda de ses yeux azurs mais Sasuke détourna le regard de honte. « Désolé... » Il se retourna vers Naruto pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Naruto se sentit tirer vers Sasuke, vit ses lèvres se rapprocher encore une fois, sa respiration sur ses joues...

« Atchoum! » Naruto détourna la tête et soupira. « Désolé... »

« Je te l'avais dit que t'étais encore malade. » Sasuke soupira puis il entendit Naruto gémir. « Hey » Il le prit par le menton pour diriger son regard au sien. Il aperçut des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et ses yeux rougis.

« Je veux sortir d'ici, je suis tanné d'être enfermé. J'ai froid et j'ai faim et-! » Sasuke prit Naruto par la taille et le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Naruto se laissa guider puis ferma les yeux pour se blottir contre Sasuke. Sasuke le sera dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va sortir d'ici. Kakashi et Sakura doivent être partit à notre recherche de toute façon, ils nous retrouveront. En attendant, repose-toi un peu. » Sasuke aussi avait faim, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il attendit que Naruto s'endorme après un moment puis se releva.

Naruto entendit des bruits qui le réveillèrent. Il ouvrit les yeux, étendu sur le sol froid, et tourna son regard vers Sasuke qui essayait désespérément de faire une sortie à la grotte. Il commença à se lever tranquillement lorsqu'un trou se forma dans l'éboulis de pierres qui se mit à dégringoler à nouveau. Naruto vit tomber les pierres alors que Sasuke se tenait juste en dessous.

« Sasuke! » Il se leva en vitesse, courant vers Sasuke qui regardait les pierres s'effondrer sur lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Naruto s'écrasa au sol à côté de la main de Sasuke qui était la seule chose qui dépassait de l'éboulis de pierres. Il la prit dans sa main et la serra très fort. « Sasuke! Sasuke, réponds-moi! » Naruto sentit les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues. Il relâcha la main de Sasuke pour essayer de retirer les pierres de sur lui. L'éboulis avait ouvert la grotte, ils pouvaient maintenant sortir. Dehors, il faisait soleil, la pluie avait cessé. Naruto essuya ses larmes puis il se souvint que Kakashi et Sakura ne devaient pas être loin.

« Kakashi! Sakura! Au secours! » Il continua de retirer les pierres jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les cheveux de Sasuke. Il retira encore quelques pierres pour dégager son visage. « Sasuke, réponds, est-ce que ça va? Sasuke? » Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux et tenta de bouger pour se relever. Naruto le retint aussitôt. « Ne bouges pas! » Sasuke retomba sur le sol en grimaçant.

« Ahg... » Il rouvrit les yeux puis regarda Naruto au-dessus de lui. « Naruto... »

« Chu... Ne parle pas. » Sasuke referma les yeux. Naruto le regarda un moment avant de s'effondrer sur lui. « Sasuke... » Naruto sentit ses cheveux bouger, il releva donc la tête vers Sasuke, essuyant vaguement ses larmes.

« Arrêtes de pleurer... » Sasuke porta sa main vers les joues de Naruto pour essuyer ses larmes. « Je ne suis pas mort, juste un peu mal en point. » Naruto le regarda dans les yeux encore sous le choc, il aurait voulu serrer Sasuke dans ses bras, être sûr qu'il était bien vivant, mais il lui aurait fait mal. La main de Sasuke retomba sur le sol après un moment, il n'avait plus la force de la tenir dans les airs. Naruto se rapprocha de lui, sa main sur la joue de Sasuke. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre ainsi que la chaleur qui émanait de Sasuke. Naruto continuait de se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la respiration de Sasuke à nouveau sur ses joues.

« Ha! » Naruto recula surpris par le cri de Sasuke qui résonnait maintenant dans ses oreilles. « Ma jambe... » Naruto se tassa, libérant la jambe de Sasuke qu'il devait avoir écraser par mégarde.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai pas-! »

« Je crois que l'éboulis l'a cassé... » Sasuke soupira, ne portant pas la moindre attention aux excuses de Naruto. Naruto soupira à son tour, s'en allant se relever. Mais il fut retenu par la main de Sasuke qui agrippa son bras et le retira vers lui. « Où vas-tu? » Sasuke s'était relevé légèrement, il était maintenant assit. Il regardait Naruto dans les yeux, ne voulant plus jamais les quitter.

« Nul part... » Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke qui le tirait encore par le poignet. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop près pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il sentait de nouveau la respiration de Sasuke sur ses joues, son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Son front vint s'appuyer contre le sien, puis son nez toucha le bout de celui de Sasuke, il sentait maintenant son cœur autant que celui de Sasuke. Puis son nez glissa le long de celui de Sasuke, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sur le bout de ses lèvres celle de Sasuke venir s'y déposer.

« Sasuke! » Sasuke et Naruto reculèrent, chacun près de la crise cardiaque au son du cri aigu tout près d'eux. Ils relevèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la grotte pour y découvrir la jeune silhouette aux cheveux roses.

« Ha, Sakura-chan! » Naruto se releva aussitôt, la main de Sasuke dans la sienne, glissant peu à peu pour finalement s'y détacher. Sasuke le regarda partir à la rencontre de leur amie, le sourire de surprise effacé par l'espoir. Naruto vint pour prendre Sakura dans ses bras, mais celle-ci le repoussa furieusement comme à l'habitude. Sasuke sentit son cœur brisé, comme si la terre s'ouvrait sous lui pour l'engloutir tout entier. Ses yeux se refermèrent sous le poids des larmes et il retomba sur le dos, inconscient.

« HA! Sasuke! » Sakura le vit tomber au sol et courut le ramasser.

« Sasuke.. » Naruto resta figé sur place incapable de bouger. Il regarda le sang couler sur la pierre jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne se déposer sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers son maître debout derrière lui sans même avoir pris conscience des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues une fois de plus. Kakashi s'avança vers Sasuke, il éloigna Sakura et le prit dans ses bras.

« Il s'est cassé la jambe et il est blessé au niveau des côtes, je crois que la plaie c'est rouverte. »

« C'est bon, on va le ramener à Konoha où il sera soigné. » Kakashi se retourna vers Naruto, puis il sortit de la grotte passant près de lui, avec Sasuke. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Sakura et Naruto le suivirent la tête basse.

Sakura marcha en avant suivit de Kakashi qui avait mit Sasuke sur ses épaules, puis Naruto derrière qui fixait Sasuke et le sang qui coulait jusqu'à ses cuisses pour ensuite tomber sur le sol. Sasuke commença tranquillement à reprendre connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant Kakashi, puis Sakura en avant d'eux, mais aucun signe de Naruto. Il commença à s'agiter afin de regarder autour cherchant Naruto du regard. Puis il entendit Kakashi lui murmurer :

« Arrêtes de t'agiter comme ça, elle va t'entendre et se remettre à crier. Naruto est derrière. » Sasuke tourna aussitôt la tête vers Naruto qui le regardait toujours puis il sourit reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Kakashi, rassurer. Il laissa sa main glissée puis pendre dans le vide, le regard toujours sur Naruto. Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et sourit à son tour, heureux malgré tout.

* * *

HAHA ils ne s'embrassent toujours pas! lol I'm so evil ¬¬ dsl...


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

L'hôpital était aussi silencieux que d'habitude, c'était un matin comme les autres, assez tranquille, sans imprévus. Kakashi entra en vitesse, perturbant le silence quotidien et appela un médecin pour Sasuke. Il le déposa dans une chambre et demanda à Sakura et Naruto de sortir.

« Quoi!? Non, attendez, je dois rester avec lui-! » Naruto, à l'inverse de Sakura, protesta ouvertement, jusqu'à ce que la porte lui ferme au nez. « Mais je... »

Kakashi sortit de la chambre refermant tranquillement la porte derrière lui. Il prit Naruto par le bras et l'emmena dans une chambre voisine. Sakura les suivit gardant un œil sur la porte de la chambre de Sasuke où d'autres médecins entraient. Une fois dans la chambre, Kakashi précipita Naruto sur le lit et appela une infirmière.

« Il est malade, je crois qu'il a de la fièvre. » Kakashi pointa Naruto à l'infirmière qui s'approcha de lui avec un thermomètre.

« Très bien, on va prendre sa température. Aller, tu peux t'étendre. » Elle passa sa main sur le front de Naruto qui était encore très chaud. « Oh! ... effectivement, tu es chaud. On va te garder au lit et te soigner. » Elle lui sourit et se retourna vers Kakashi. « Vous pouvez sortir. » Naruto se releva.

« Mais je vais bien, je veux... » Kakashi vint poser sa main sur son épaule pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es malade, reposes-toi, tu pourras voir Sasuke quand tu iras mieux. De toute façon personne ne peut le voir présentement, ils vont le soigner et le laisser se reposer aussi. » Il laissa Naruto et sortit avec Sakura alors que l'infirmière lui donna des médicaments et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Naruto se coucha et ferma les yeux tentant de se reposer et de laisser la fièvre descendre. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Naruto était encore trop énervé pour s'assoupir, il gigota dans son lit, jusqu'à ce que les médicaments fassent effet puis Naruto tomba endormit, pensant encore à Sasuke dans la pièce en face.

Lorsque Naruto finit par se réveiller, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et l'hôpital avait repris ses animations quotidiennes. Il se frotta les yeux tranquillement, constatant la disparition de son mal de tête. Il en déduit la tombée de sa fièvre, puis perçu la porte de la pièce en face de la sienne. Il se leva d'un bond, se remémorant la veille et Sasuke qui devait être étendu dans cette pièce. Il marcha silencieusement vers la dite pièce, ouvrit gentiment la porte et entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sasuke était étendu dans le lit, légèrement habriller, Naruto pouvait voir les bandages à la jambe de Sasuke et quelques uns ici et là qui lui rappela ses propres blessures. Naruto sentit les bandages également, on avait dû le penser lorsqu'il dormait. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, Sasuke était là, il avait encore risqué sa vie par sa faute, et il dormait paisiblement.

« C'est encore de ma faute... » Naruto soupira, il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. « Tu as encore risqué ta vie à cause de moi. T'aurais dû laisser Haku me tuer... » Il baissa la tête, regardant le plancher, honte de ce qu'y c'était passé.

« Et je protègerai quoi alors? » Naruto remonta la tête vers Sasuke qui s'était réveillé et qui le regardait maintenant les yeux à demi ouverts.

« Sasuke. » Naruto rougit légèrement, puis détourna le regard. « Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute... » Sasuke détourna également le regard. « ...ce qui c'est passé... » Naruto se retourna vers lui brusquement.

« Si! J'étais malade, j'aurais du rester au camp... » Sasuke ramena son regard vers Naruto qui rebaissa les yeux au sol. « Mais je n'en fais qu'à ma tête... » Sasuke sourit.

« Ça c'est bien vrai. Tu fais toujours à ta tête. »

« Quoi!? » Naruto se retourna, offusqué. « Ce n'est pas vrai, je... » Il s'interrompu alors que Sasuke le regardait en souriant. Naruto détourna le regard, rougissant de nouveau. « Je... »

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, t'es le ninja bruyant de Konoha après tout. » Naruto regarda Sasuke sourire, puis posa son regard sur ses bandages à sa jambe et pris un air un peu triste. Sasuke soupira. « Ne t'en fais pas. » Naruto revint sur Sasuke. « Je vais bien, j'ai juste la jambe cassé, je devrai garder les bandages, mais je pourrai sortir d'ici demain. »

« C'est vrai !? » Naruto sourit.

« Mais oui. » Sasuke regarda Naruto, puis mena sa main à son front. « Et toi, comment ça va ? »

« Ça va, on m'a donné des médicaments et j'ai dormi, la fièvre est tombée. » Naruto se sentit soudainement beaucoup plus à l'aise, n'ayant cependant même pas remarqué la main de Sasuke sur son front. Puis cette main glissa sur sa joue et Sasuke soupira de soulagement.

« T'en mieux, ça me rassure. » Naruto rougit puis détourna le regard vers la porte derrière lui.

« Bon ben, je vais te laisser te reposer ! » Il se leva d'un bond. Sasuke le rattrapa par la main et le retint.

« Non ! » Naruto resta figé debout, le regard toujours sur la porte. Sasuke rougit puis détourna le regard. « Reste, je m'ennui tout seul. » Il lâcha la main de Naruto qui se retourna vers lui.

« Mais tu dois te reposer... »

« Ça va je te dis, je ne suis pas fatigué. » Naruto se rassit. Sasuke ferma inconsciemment les yeux.

« Menteur, t'as les yeux fermés... » Sasuke lui reprit la main.

« Reste avec moi... » Naruto sourit, tenant la main de Sasuke alors que lui rouvrit les yeux, les posant sur ceux de Naruto. Naruto laissa son regard fondre dans celui de Sasuke, se penchant peu à peu vers lui. Sasuke mena son autre main à la joue de Naruto, le regard captif de l'azur de ses yeux. Naruto sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, réalisant que Sasuke n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, leur nez près de se toucher, leur yeux se fermant peu à peu d'eux même.

« Sasuke! » La porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer deux filles dans la chambre. Naruto recula brusquement, Sasuke le lâcha, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Sakura et Ino s'approcha du lit où reposait Sasuke, maintenant très réveillé. Chacune une fleur à la main, elles la tendirent à Sasuke en souriant. « Je t'ai amené une fleur. » Elles se retournèrent l'une vers l'autre. « Dégages, j'étais là la première! » Sasuke se retourna jetant un œil sur les fleurs, toutes deux différentes.

« Ha, merci... peu importe... » Les deux filles, toutes satisfaites, lui sourirent gaiement. Sasuke se retourna vers la fenêtre, nonchalant, plutôt tentant de le ignorer.

« Je! » Naruto se leva de sa chaise d'un bond. « Je vais y aller. » Il tourna les talons et sortit en vitesse de la pièce. Sasuke qui s'était retourné, n'eu même pas le temps de réagir qu'il était sortit.

« Ha... » Il se retint de tendre la main vers lui alors qu'il sortait, Sakura et Ino se mirent à se disputer pour la chaise alors que d'autre filles de son fan-club entrèrent à tour de rôle dans la chambre. Sasuke soupira, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Naruto se dirigea vers un distributeur pour se prendre quelque chose à boire, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Kakashi en sortit.

« Yo. » Il regarda Naruto devant lui, sirotant sa boisson d'un air un peu déprimé. « Tu n'es pas avec Sasuke? » Naruto ne répondit pas, les yeux au sol, évitant le regard de son maître. « Ha je vois, de la visite vous a encore interrompus? » Il sourit, comme d'habitude, mais Naruto continuait de boire, les yeux sur le plancher, muet et l'ignorant. « Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure que je m'en mêle. » Kakashi laissa Naruto devant l'ascenseur et partit en direction de la chambre de Sasuke. Il croisa sur son chemin un groupe de filles un peu déçues, contenant Sakura et Ino. Elles ignorèrent Kakashi et se dissipèrent.

Sakura croisa Naruto devant l'ascenseur. « Ha, Naruto, t'es là. » Naruto leva les yeux vers Sakura avec une lueur d'espoir. Peut-être que Sasuke les avaient mises dehors. « Sasuke nous a mises dehors... » Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'il revienne! « Il ne veut plus voir personne... » Naruto soupira, déçu. Puis il reprit son air habituel.

« Quel con, autant de filles autour de lui et il panique! C'est vraiment qu'un abruti. » Il sourit, il avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux pour une raison qui l'échappait et tentait de se cacher le visage pour ne pas que Sakura ne le remarque.

« Naruto! Ne dis pas ça! » Sakura le pris au sérieux et se fâcha contre lui. Naruto l'ignora et pris l'ascenseur.

Kakashi entra dans la chambre de Sasuke qui était maintenant vide à l'exception de Sasuke enfuit dans son lit. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Sasuke leva la tête dans l'espoir de voir apparaître une tête blonde. Mais à la place soupira de déception à la vue de simples cheveux gris. « Tient, tu as viré ton fan-club? » Sasuke soupira, se recouchant.

« Elles étaient... trop bruyantes... Laisses moi, je ne veux plus voir personne! » Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, ne voulant clairement pas de Kakashi.

« Même pas Naruto? » Kakashi sourit. Sasuke resta calme malgré le fait qu'il voulait vraiment que Naruto revienne.

« Pourquoi je voudrais revoir ce dernier des imbéciles? » Kakashi soupira, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

« T'en pis alors, lui voulait revenir te voir... » Sasuke soupira également, tentant de cacher son enthousiasme.

« Qu'il fasse se qu'il veut, je m'en fiche! » Il ferma les yeux, quelque peu espérant la venue de Naruto. Kakashi sortit sans mot dire, mais rigolant intérieurement. Une fois de retour dans le corridor, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'ascenseur, Naruto absent.

Le kunai rata encore sa cible, Naruto en envoya un autre qui passa également à côté de l'arbre. « Stupide Sasuke... Je te déteste, tu m'entends! » Il criait évidement dans le vide, il était au beau milieu de la forêt où il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Après avoir lancé un autre kunai dans le vide, il se fâcha de plus belle, décida de laisser tomber et d'aller manger des ramens. Il commençait à se faire tard et son ventre lui faisait entendre qu'il avait faim depuis déjà un bon moment.

« Tient, je me doutais que je te trouverais ici. » Naruto était assit au bar ramen, mangeant son troisième bol. Il se retourna vers Kakashi debout derrière lui. « Ça fait presque trois heure que je te cherche partout. » Naruto finit ça bouché de ramen.

« Tant que ça, pourquoi? » Il retourna à ses ramens alors que Kakashi vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi t'es partit de l'hôpital ce matin? Tu ne voulais pas retourner voir Sasuke? » Naruto soupira.

« Pff! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de cet abruti? Pourquoi je voudrais le revoir? » Il finit son plat de ramen, paya et s'en alla, Kakashi le suivant.

« C'est dommage... » Kakashi s'arrêta et regarda hôpital au loin. « Lui aurait aimé que tu retourne le voir, il avait même mis tout le monde dehors pour ça... T'en pis! » Il laissa Naruto qui c'était figé, le regard au sol, et partit sans en dire plus.

Naruto entra doucement dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Sasuke dormait à point fermé, très semblablement à ce matin. Naruto soupira et tourna les talons vers la porte mais fut arrêté par une main s'agrippant à la sienne. Il resta surpris un moment avant de se retourner vers Sasuke. « Désolé de t'avoir encore réveillé. » Le regard au sol pour éviter les yeux de Sasuke posé sur lui. Sasuke lâcha sa main et détourna le regard également. « Je vais m'en aller. » Sasuke se retourna vers lui surpris.

« Quoi? Pourquoi? Tu ne viens pas juste d'arriver? » Naruto le regarda d'un air un peu perdu.

« Mais t'as dis que tu ne voulais voir personne... » Sasuke soupira.

« Et pourquoi t'es venu alors? » Naruto resta muet, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, en fait il ne savait plus trop pourquoi il était venu lui non plus. « Tout le monde sauf toi Naruto... T'as vu comme moi cette bande de fan girls envahir ma chambre, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça, t'es la seule personne dans ce foutus village que je puisse supporter! » Naruto le regarda dans les yeux. Sasuke rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, prenant connaissance de ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche. Il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre. Naruto sourit.

« Merci. » Il s'assit sur la chaise encore à côté du lit, après le passage du fan-club, quelqu'un avait dû la remettre à sa place.

De la fenêtre de chambre de Sasuke, on pouvait voir le soleil qui se couchait tranquillement, une lueur orangée envahissant la pièce. La nuit commençait à tomber, peu à peu, la pièce s'obscurcie. Sasuke et Naruto rigolaient de tout et de rien, pour faire passer le temps. En fait, ils passent le temps si bien qu'ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que le soleil était maintenant couché. Naruto racontait la fois où on l'avait abandonné au beau milieu de la forêt et qu'il avait attendue des heures avant que l'on vienne le chercher. Sasuke ne s'emblait pas trouver ça super drôle, ce qui étonna Naruto légèrement.

« Ce que les gamins sont caves... aussitôt que quelqu'un est différent, ils se mettent tous à dos contre lui. » Sasuke soupira.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu parlais par expérience, toi tu as toujours été populaire, tout le monde t'aimait. »

« Mais moi je m'en fichais, je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aime, et de toute façon on ne m'aimait pas vraiment, c'était juste parce que j'étais un Uchiha, le monde se fichait bien de ce que je pouvais penser. C'est pour ça que t'es le seul avec qui j'ai pu devenir ami, toi tu te fichais bien que je sois un Uchiha, t'étais jaloux de ma popularité, mais pour moi t'étais le seul qui me voyais comme qui j'étais réellement et non juste par mon nom. » Naruto fit une moue.

« Et pourtant moi je te détestais réellement... » Sasuke sourit et échappa même un léger rire.

« Bah, on est rival, c'est normal, c'est parce que tu ne supportes pas que je sois meilleur que toi. » Naruto se fâcha et bondit sur Sasuke sans réfléchir.

« Quoi!? Tu crois que t'es meilleur que moi? Tu vas voir! » Il agrippa Sasuke au cou, tentant de l'étrangler. Sasuke sourit, gardant son clame.

« Et pourtant, ce n'est tellement pas vrai... » Naruto figea.

« Hen? » Ses mains se desserrèrent.

« T'es meilleur que moi pour bien des choses, c'est juste que tu t'en rends pas compte... » Naruto le lâcha, il retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise et croisa les bras, non convaincu.

« Pff! Comme quoi? » Sasuke sourit tendrement.

« T'es plus ouvert aux autres, tu attires les gens... » Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke plongeant son regard dans le sien. Sasuke regardait Naruto avec un air sérieux mais souriant. « Tu les fais sourire, tu les fais rire... » Naruto sourit à son tour rassuré par la douceur de la voie de Sasuke. « Tu leur fais oublier leurs malheurs, leur souffrances... » Sasuke se laissait se noyer dans les mers azures au fond des yeux de Naruto qui le regardait également perdu dans la noirceur de ténèbres des yeux de Sasuke dans lesquelles il se faisait engloutir. « Tu leur fais oublier, le temps... » Naruto se sentait attiré tranquillement vers Sasuke, presque inconsciemment. « ...l'espace... et tout ce qui existe... » Sasuke se rapprochait également, sans s'en rendre compte sa main se dirigea vers la joue de Naruto. « Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste... » Naruto commençait à sentir le souffle de Sasuke dans son cou, sur sa joue. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer d'eux même tranquillement. « plus... que toi... et moi... » Sasuke vit les yeux de Naruto se fermer et fit de même avec les siens. Leurs lèvres continuèrent de se rapprocher jusqu'à se qu'ils sentent tous deux le souffle de l'autre. Leur nez se rencontrèrent et ...

La porte s'ouvra.

Naruto et Sasuke reculèrent simultanément et se retournèrent vers la porte grande ouverte.

« Excusez-moi, les heures de visites sont terminées. » L'infirmière resta planté dans la porte, faisant signe à Naruto de sortir. Naruto se leva mais il sentit aussitôt la main de Sasuke s'agrippée à la sienne. Il se retourna vers Sasuke qui lui détourna le regard et laissa tomber la main de Naruto. Naruto sortit de la chambre, l'infirmière referma la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Naruto arriva au point de rencontre, Sasuke et Sakura était déjà là.

« Bonjour, Sakura. » Il lui sourit comme toujours, mais elle l'ignora, comme toujours. Puis son regard se posa sur Sasuke. Mais avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire un mot, Sasuke se retourna, l'ignorant. Naruto fit donc de même, un peu offusqué.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux là à encore se faire la gueule? » Sakura pensa, c'était un matin comme les autre finalement, vivement que Kakashi arrive.

Trois heures plus tard, Kakashi apparue dans un nuage de fumée.

« Yo! » Mais ce matin, personne ne répondit. « Aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale. » Kakashi sortit une carte qu'il leur montra.

« Hun? Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Naruto se planta devant, cachant la vue aux autres.

« C'est une application pour le chuunin exam. »

* * *

^^;;; je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir corrigé ce chapitre avant!! Je l'avais un peu oublié...


End file.
